Her Eyes
by SeungLee
Summary: 17 months they protected him. 17 months he didn't know what was going on behind a closed curtain. His powers restored he now has to face another challenge, one that will put his heart to the test. SPOILER WARNING if you are not keeping up with the Manga
1. Chapter 1

**Her Eyes**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

A/N: I haven't forgotten about Worth the Wait, I've been curious to see how Orihime and Ichigo will be effected by this Fullbring arch and little bit of writer's block. For the most part I was unimpressed but now that (**SPOILER**) Ichigo got his powers back I'm interested to see how this will affect everyone…

Anyway, I've been curious if they will ever show what happened to Orihime while she was in Hueco Mundo since two Espardas mentioned something to Ichigo…so going on that idea…set sometime after Ichigo more than likely kicks Ginjo and Tsukishima's ass.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter One

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo Kurosaki sit alone in his room, he left the lights off as he sat alone in the darkness and silence. He had gone through such a mental trauma that caused him to feel inadequate but nothing could have prepared him for what had just happened hours before his return home. He had almost gotten payback on the Fullbring group however was stopped short and he closed his eyes tightly shut. He then opened them slowly to look at two small blue flower hair pins in palm of his hand. He felt a pain in a chest that was unbearable…hadn't he promised to protect her…that he would become stronger to protect her and yet…for seventeen months he was the one being protected. He was being protected by all of them; they had all known what was going on but him. Maybe if they had just told him what was going on he wouldn't have fallen into their trap so easily and been broken down by Ginjo's mind games. If only he had his powers before all of this he could've prevented what happened just hours ago.

His father, Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuka Urahara, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Uryu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, and…Ichigo looked down at the hair pins intently…Orihime Inoue…all were secretly planning for him to get his powers back. He was glad they all had worked towards that goal but the reason behind it was…he clenched his hand into a fist around the hairpins. The owner of those hairpins knew him better than anyone else had ever known him. She knew that he had wanted to get his powers back to a certain degree but he never imagined she would orchestrate a plan with his father and the shop owner/former soul reaper captain to regain his powers. She supported him blindly about Ginjo and his fullbring training. She supported him till the very end…she knew…she knew for seventeen months something could happen not to him but to her.

Seventeen months she appeared to be normal, nothing was bothering her, she was cheery and all smiles. No one would've guessed that something was going on and that she was hiding something from him. Something so serious, but then again what could he have done with the information that he now had. What could he have done to get stronger with no powers and sword? What could he have honestly done to protect her? Ichigo hit the wall behind him and tilted his head up and looked up at the ceiling, why did it always happen? When he was getting closer to his goals about getting stronger something terrible had to follow? But this something terrible had been going on for seventeen months without anyone ever mentioning it to him. They all knew she was suffering and she never once said anything to him, never and that was what hurt him the most. It hurt to know she was trying so hard to protect him and not to worry him about what was going on with her.

He closed his eyes as he recalled the hours prior…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eariler that Evening

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo looked over at Rukia happily being able to see her means he had his powers back and that he could see his other friends from Soul Society as well. He then turned to his father and Urahara who were smiling at the young man. He had managed to force Tsukishima to return all of his friends and family back to normal. "So you're a lieutenant now," Ichigo smirked pointing at the badge on her left arm.

"Eh, I knew you would be lost without me, you should be lucky they let me down here at all to help your sorry ass," Rukia put her hands on her hips and sporting her new shorter hair. "Always have to show up to save the day…"

"Shut up," Ichigo smiled and looked at his father. "I'm sorry I doubted you…"

"Eh, you're a stupid teenage boy, its normal…" Isshin crossed his arms only to provoke his son. He glared at his father and Isshin chuckled. "It took us a while to get everything together but I'm glad we got here just in time."

Sado was looking at his friend with guilty eyes and Ichigo smiled at his taller friend, "Chad, I know that wasn't you. So you don't have to look like that. We're still friends."

"Tch, how noble coming from you Kurosaki," Ishida smirked and only riled up Ichigo even further. "Where is Inoue-san?"

Urahara and Isshin stiffened at the mention of that name, Ichigo began looking around and they all froze. Sado, Rukia, and Ishida felt something terrible was going to happen. His friends were still inside of that house trying to comprehend the situation while they were outside talking. The fullbring group had taken their leave after Ichigo made them correct the offense they created. Ichigo even got his badge back but at the sound of Orihime's name he was beginning to question why she wasn't there. She was always the first to make the atmosphere cheery and warm and yet he felt so empty and cold.

"Where is Inoue, she should be here…" Ichigo was trying to find her spiritual pressure. He could always sense hers no matter the time, day, or location. He was desperately trying to locate her and noticed the expressions on his friends and father's faces. He immediately became worried and his protective nature came to the surface. It was the same feeling he had when he walked into her room to hear she had gone off to Hueco Mundo. Only this time he felt worse as his friends all had guilty expressions on their faces. He didn't say a word as he quickly took off with his new regained powers to find Orihime, he would be damned if she slipped through his fingers again. He sensed her at home and wondered how she could've gotten home so quickly. That's when he felt his heart stop when he thought he sensed a hollow in the small apartment.

Ichigo quickly entered the room through the open window to see Orihime on the floor writing away vigorously on her small table. At that point she had sensed his presence and froze at the sound of her name, "Inoue…"

"Ku…Kurosaki-kun," she didn't move or make any motion she was going to turn around. He sensed she was apprehensive about something and he was determined to figure it out. He slowly took small steps towards her and she only remained rigid. She was hiding something and he wanted to know what. She stood up from her position but didn't turn around. "What…what…are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright," Ichigo confused by her strange question. She knew him; she knows that he would check up on her if something seemed amiss so why bother asking a question like that? Ichigo wondered but Orihime had turned around with her head bowed. She took one of his hands into her own and wondered what was going on. He felt something being placed into his hand and didn't get a chance to see what it was as she closed his hand over them. He then saw her move her head slowly up. _Good, maybe I can see what is the matter…if I see her face…I can…_Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted as he felt his heart clench in his chest. Orihime's left eye was no longer that soft hazel gray but the once white was replaced with deep black and what was that soft gray was now…gold. "In…Inoue…"

She then quickly rose to her toes and kissed him as tears began pouring down her cheeks. Ichigo was too stunned to even think or breathe for that matter. He felt her pull away only adding to his confusion but it would be all over as she softly spoke, "Goodbye…Kurosaki-kun, goodbye…" He blinked and she was gone, he began frantically looking around her apartment but no sign of her. The wind was blowing into her room and the curtains gently swayed in the wind but there was no sign of Orihime and her spiritual pressure was fading. He looked down at his hand and opened it, it was her hairpins…they were sitting the palm of his hand. The hairpins she promised her brother she would wear every day in his hand…

He quickly sprinted off to Urahara Shop; there he would get his answers. They would have to answer him and tell him what was going on. They all knew, they all kept it from him…but why. He was correct to go to the stop to see his Father standing there in front of the shop along with his friends. Urahara looked at him sadly and so did Rukia. Even Rukia knew what was going on and it angered him, "You all know something…tell me!"

"We should go inside and have some tea…"

"Fuck that, tell me…what is happening to Inoue!" Ichigo demanded and everyone looked at him sadly. No one had the courage to tell him what was happening with the warm and kind healer of their group. Ichigo felt enraged that no one was willing to speak up, " I saw her…her eye…her eye was that of a hollow…so someone explain to me what the hell is going on…"

"It was after we came back from Soul Society shortly after you fell unconscious," Sado broke the silence. "Ishida and I both noticed a change in Inoue during that month while you were sleeping."

"She started hearing a voice in her dreams," Ishida added in. "It was calling out to her and threatening you, we didn't find out about until she first spoke with Urahara-san."

Ichigo turned to look at the shop owner and he sighed, "She didn't know what was going on with her and spoke to me about the reoccurring nightmare she was having. She spoke in such a calm manner that it almost frightened me. It was then when she spoke of the possibility that Sosuke Aizen might have done something to her or the bracelet she was force to wear began the process of changing her."

"What? What bracelet?" Ichigo asked and was able to grab Urahara but stopped by his father.

Urahara looked at the young Soul Reaper, "The esparda that took her gave her a bracelet that would hide her from the rest of us except them. She was told she had to wear it so that no one could know what she was doing or see where they were taking her. She was unable to see her own reflection and no one could sense her spiritual pressure. It could have been then that Aizen was changing her and while she was in Hueco Mundo the food she ate…it could be several things he could've done."

Ichigo's fist clenched and then looked down at his hand. Isshin sighed, "Orihime-chan approached Urahara sometime after you started going back to school again. She noticed her behavior and saw you were adjusting to your life without spiritual powers. She also saw past that and knew you were suffering. She asked if there was anything I could do to restore your powers and then she told me about what was happening to her."

"You knew…"

Isshin nodded, "She told me that if anything were to happen to her that you would feel immense guilt for being unable to help and protect your friend. She never wanted that for you and desperately wanted you to have some kind of power in the event something did happen to her. That you would have to protect everyone from her…"

"What are you saying, Dad? Why would I need to protect everyone from her," Ichigo asked confused and unsure where his father was going with his speech.

Rukia was the first to speak, "We believe Aizen did something to make Inoue into a hollow. There has been no proof other than the dreams she would describe to Urahara. She knew Aizen wanted her powers for something beyond a simple kidnapping and separating you from Karakura Town."

Ichigo stared at the hairpins in his hands, Isshin closed his son's first around the hairpins and Ichigo looked up at his father, "She didn't want Aizen or anyone else to have her powers…so she left them with you. She was going to leave them behind if anything started happening to her."

Ichigo froze, "So what…what now? We have to get her back…"

"I'm afraid it's too late Kurosaki-san," Urahara looked at the younger man sadly. "There is nothing we can do to reverse Hollowification and especially since it's happening to a human…"

"So what, we just give up on Inoue? Just like that? After all that she has done for us," Ichigo asked angrily. Then he looked over at Rukia, "You are telling me that Soul Society can't find anything to help her? That they can't do anything at all to change her back? You have all known about this all this time and haven't said anything to me…"

"She knew how you would react if you knew…" Ishida injected causing Ichigo to look at him confused. "Inoue-san knew that if you found out what was going on with her you would feel guilty, maybe angry even, she never wanted you to suffer or feel the burden she was going through."

"She never wanted to be a burden to you," Sado stated. "She honestly believed she would be strong enough to handle what was happening to her, so you would never have to find out or worry. It was only recently that she was starting to change and she noticed it."

"Inoue…" Ichigo closed his eyes and an image of her smiling face came to him. His grip on the hairpins was so tight that the points of the flowers could almost puncture his skin to draw blood. "So you all have been conspiring to help me get my powers back and no one bother to tell me…"

"We didn't know when we would be able to perform such a task and at the time Inoue-san seemed to have everything under control," Urahara looked at the boy. "It would seem the moment you regained your soul reaper powers is when Inoue-san began reacting."

"You were the last person to see her again," Rukia pointed out and Ichigo looked at the petite soul reaper. "The first time she left, she healed your hand and this time…she gave you something to remember her by…"

"You're acting like she's dead…"

Rukia sighed, "If she's becoming a hollow…you know what we have to do."

"Shut up, there is no way in hell I'm letting anyone kill her, if she's been fighting this shit for this long…there has to be some of Inoue left…right…RIGHT?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo sighed, they never answered him. They told him to go home and be with his family. Rukia would go back to Soul Society and inform them what happened with Orihime. He let a few tears fall from his eyes, _I'm sorry…Inoue…I never took the time to notice these months how much you were protecting me and how much you were suffering. I'm so sorry…you have to be out there somewhere…you have to be…there has to be a chance to still bring you back…make you the way you were…_

"Oi, stupid stop holding us so damn tight!" Ichigo pulled his hand away from his face. He heard a small voice and wondered where it came from, "Let us go stupid!"

Ichigo opened his hand and six golden lights appeared before him. Then he saw the small fairies that made up Orihime's power. The one that was yelling at him was trying to kick his face and Ichigo caught him easily and stared that the small feisty fairy, "WHAT THE HELL LET ME GO! YOU IDIOT IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Ichigo glared, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Stupid, if the woman didn't freaking lo…."

Shuno quickly came over and covered his mouth, "Shut up Tsubaki, we shouldn't be talking about Orihime-san like that…"

Tsubaki kicked the healing fairy off of him, "Shut up! You and I both know that the woman loves this stupid berry head idiot!" Ichigo froze at the word love but listened as the angry fairy continue to talk, "If she wasn't so damned worried about this bastard, we would still be with her and be her powers but NO! The woman has to get all damn noble and shit…"

"What are you talking about," Ichigo asked.

Shuno sighed and the other fairies looked at him. Shuno knew there was no point in hiding it from Ichigo, "You were able to call us out…"

"And?"

"It means that Orihime-san gave you some of her power," Shuno said sadly. "When she made physical contact with you, she gave her some of her powers to bring us out. I do not know how long that power will remain in you but I'm sure she wanted us to inform you of a few things…" Ichigo looked at all of them intently, "She feared that if Aizen was after her powers she would leave us here so no one could use us especially a chance of his escape. Since the threat was being made towards you, it only made sense to her to not tell you what was happening with her."

"Stupid woman…"

"What else do you know?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, that's it for now! ^_^ What else do the fairies know? Well, have to wait and see!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nypsy: **So many questions! You just have to read and find out ^_^

**Adam**: Thank you for the compliments. Just need to wait and see! As far as making it happy, I will try. ^_^

**Dark Vizard447**: Thanks.

**Her Eyes**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Two

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone battles their own inner demons, self-doubt, darkness…everyone has at some point has struggled with at least one of the seven deadly sins, and Orihime Inoue was no exception. She too had her own inner battles that she fought, her own doubts, and her own darkness buried deep in her soul. She too can feel jealous, though always bright and smiling has her own sufferings…but never wanted to share them in fear of burdening others with her worries.

Ichigo watched as the fairies had returned to Orihime's blue hairpins and he wrapped his fingers over the precious item. He closed his eyes as he recalled what the fairies had told him. He was truly amazed at her sheer will to keep this from him and tried to discover how to battle with her own heart. He wanted to go to Soul Society and kill Aizen for doing this to someone who he believed never deserved this kind of fate. She was innocent and a loving person that did not wish harm on anyone. She strived to be stronger but in his heart she didn't need to be. She would watch from the sidelines get beaten and broken by his opponent or foe that he faced. She was always ready to fix any injury and let him know how grateful she was that he was alive. Ichigo sighed and leaned his head against the wall still refusing to turn on the light.

He could only imagine what Soul Society would do to her after Rukia told them the news about Orihime's change. He cursed, Aizen was supposed to be locked away and yet he is still the reason for their turmoil…he was the reason he had to learn the final technique in order to defeat him and caused him to lose his powers. Everyone saw how he was adjusting; they knew him better than he knew himself. Orihime knew that he wanted his powers back on a certain level and even put the ideas in his father's head. Maybe they all knew that Aizen being the crafty character he was had a backup plan if he were to fail and that backup plan was Orihime. He cursed as he recalled what the fairies spoke to him about …

"_When the nightmares began it was basically a simple threat on your life, Kurosaki-san," Shuno spoke softly and stood on Ichigo's knee. "That was easy for Orihime-san to overcome because she would protect you at all costs. Then the voice began speaking of some of Orihime-san's fear…envy…greed…lust…"_

"_Inoue's fears?"_

_Shuno nodded, "She believed she could reject the voice that was speaking from inside to her but…it was difficult without truly knowing what to reject but a darkness in anyone's heart is not something a simple ability can erase…it had been building in her for some time now…"_

"_Like what?"_

"_She fears on being forever alone…she knows she has friends that care for her deeply but nothing can replace the emptiness she feels from the loss of her brother…" Shuno spoke softly and Ichigo's eyes told the small fairy that the orange hair teen was being affected it by it. "She doesn't blame you for when he was a hollow, Kurosaki-san. She lost her brother before that incident and he was forcefully turned into a hollow later…she would never blame you, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo smiled weakly as his silent thank you to the small fairy. "As Tsubaki stated earlier, Orihime-san has carried deep feelings for you and the voice taunted her about those affections. Orihime-san would have visions of you and her together…saying that if she let herself give in…she could have the person of her affection."_

_Ichigo felt guilty for never noticing her feelings for him, they had gotten close as friends since their first journey to Soul Society to rescue Rukia. He couldn't help but feel his chest tighten of being so blind to her devotion to him. He started seeing the small signs of affection she did and it made him sick to his stomach to have been so dense. Shuno flew up and Ichigo's eyes were back on the small fairy. "Kurosaki-san, Orihime-san tried her best to reject this but her powers alone could not rid her of this wretched voice that taunted her. She sought help from Urahara-san and Hachi-san but…it was no use. To be rid of this voice that had latched onto Orihime-san's own inner darkness no matter how small it was…it was permanently there…it was a battle that only Orihime-san could fight."_

"_I saw her eye, if she had been fighting it for this long what could've caused her to change now?"_

"_Orihime-san has always harbored some jealousy of Kuchiki-san…"_

"_Of Rukia…that's crazy, why?" Ichigo asked and got a small fist in his face. He saw Tsubaki glaring at him angrily. The small fairy wanted to rip him to pieces, it would be possible if he was as tall as the substitute soul reaper but…he would just have to settle for glaring at him._

"_BAKA!"_

_Shuno sighed, "Kuchiki-san has two things that she wants the most. Kuchiki-san has an older brother still alive to watch over her unlike Orihime-san. Kuchiki-san also has a closer relationship with you than she does…once she saw Kuchiki-san restoring your powers and the way you two looked at each other it didn't take long for this demon to take control of Orihime-san's body. For months this demon has spoken to her deepest envy and brought it to the surface."_

"_Like I said, if the woman didn't love you…she would've never have fallen to that demon…"_

"_Tsubaki," Shuno tried to hold off the angry fairy. "This isn't the time…"_

"_Look, stupid bastard," Tsubaki yelled. "If that woman didn't care for you and didn't see how you were all happy to see that short bitch…then she would still be here…you get that? She would still be able to fight that stupid ass demon…but no! You never noticed once how she was feeling? Or even noticed that something might have been happening to her? You were a selfish BASTARD sulking about the loss of your powers!"_

"_TSUBAKI!" the other fairies all tried to hold him off but the damage had been done and Ichigo's eyes were widened at Tsubaki's speech. He turned his head away from the six fairies and felt his body shake. There were truth behind his words and guilt filled Ichigo's heart. If only he could turn back the clock, if only he could just have seen how she was doing, if only he had paid more attention to her, if only… Ichigo didn't have time to say anything as the fairies had returned to the hairpins._

Ichigo shook his head and tried to make some kind of plan to find Orihime. They had to find her; he had to tell her things…he needed to tell her how he appreciated her. He needed to tell her she didn't have to be jealous…that she wasn't alone. He wanted to say so many things but the problem is finding the auburn haired princess. He couldn't sense her spiritual pressure any more, he bitterly chuckled. It was ironic how after he regained his powers thanks to Rukia…he was able to tell which one was Orihime's without even trying. On some level he knew the bond between him and Orihime was different than the ones he had with the others. Even when he was still training under the Fullbringers and he had been walking with Sado after a session…he felt such sadness when he couldn't sense when she was in trouble. He even felt his own wave of jealousy washing over him, knowing that the three of them…Ishida, Sado, and Orihime had probably gotten closer without him knowing about it. He noticed how Ishida had gotten closer to Orihime after him being a Quincy was announced and the way they were acting in Soul Society. Sado was the same way…he had trained with Orihime before going to Soul Society and more than likely been training during these past seventeen months. Ichigo hung his head and ran fingers through his hair…how naïve to believe that she would only hold him in the highest regard when she had Ishida and Sado right by her side. He was the one being left behind all of this time.

He closed his eyes tightly, he hoped that Rukia would bring back good news.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Onii-chan has been up in his room for a while," Yuzu muttered softly.

Karin turned her attention to the stair case, "Let him be, he has a lot on his mind right now Yuzu…"

Yuzu had been informed about Ichigo's former double life as a substitute soul reaper and now after their run in with the Fullbringers…there had been no point in hiding it from her. Isshin sat down on the couch reading the paper but he sighed deeply. He didn't know what his son was thinking but knowing him he was feeling responsible for what happened to Orihime. He was trying to carry the burden of the world on his shoulders even when there were times he didn't need to. He knew he took this one personally since it would seem Aizen would not let his grip on Ichigo go by tainting the one he held most dear.

"Now, now…Ichigo is a teenage boy…it's not unusual for him to lock himself away in his room," Isshin trying to sound cheerful but his daughters knew it was fake.

"Say, dad…"

"What is it Karin," Isshin turned to his raven hair daughter.

"This is going to be the hardest enemy Ichi-nii has to go up against, huh?"

_Smart Kid. _Isshin sighed, "If he has to fight then more than likely yes, this will not be easy since this enemy was once his ally and close friend."

Yuzu turned to her father with tears in her eyes, "Dad, you can't mean…you can't mean…he will…"

Isshin sighed and patted the space next to him on the couch. Yuzu came to sit next to her father, "I know we've only just told you about everything in more precise detail on what has been going on but…this is a battle that your brother will face but I can't tell you the outcome of the battle. It will either be a happy ending or ending we wish we could rewrite."

"But dad…"

"Yuzu, there are some battles we just need to think the worst case scenario," Isshin spoke softly and got a confused look on Karin's face. She was used to her immature father not this calm and collected person she saw on the couch with her twin sister. She was listening to his words as well knowing that it was the truth. No one knew but the worst possible case is that someone will have to kill Orihime Inoue. The happy ending is that they can save her but no one could be certain of that. "Usually when one thinks of the worst case scenario, that is when we do our best to make sure we get the best happy ending possible."

Yuzu nodded, "Still, Onii-chan hasn't come down from his room since we got back. I know he is sad but that's not what Orihime-chan would want…she would want him to think positive and not be gloomy."

Isshin smiled, "You listened when she would visit him?"

Yuzu nodded, "I know that you all told me a little bit about what happened but I just don't know why Onii-chan didn't make her is girlfriend! Geesh, my older brother is dumb!"

Karin and Isshin looked at Yuzu as if she was crazy. They looked at each other and then back at Yuzu. She had a fist up in the air and had a look of determination on her face. They confused on how they started out with such a heartfelt conversation to insulting Ichigo. "I mean what was Onii-chan thinking when he could've had such a pretty girlfriend and I could've had a big sister!"

Isshin's eyes almost popped out of his head, _She is your daughter Masaki…no doubt about it…she is your daughter._ "Uh, Yuzu…"

"Oh, it will be just like the fairy tales! Onii-chan will be the knight in shining armor rescuing Orihime-chan!" Yuzu had stars in her eyes and Isshin had to chuckle. Leave it to his daughter that was just like her mother to change the mood. He chuckled and they all looked up when they heard the front door open. There stood a solemn looking Rukia, she had gotten a gigai from Urahara…but her presence meant that she had gotten news from Soul Society. Isshin nodded and turned his attention to his daughters, the both of them looked eager to hear what news Rukia brought.

"Where is Ichigo," Rukia asked.

"He's up in his room," Isshin responded and Rukia nodded. "What news do you bring, Rukia-chan?"

"Soul Society had ordered for the immediate capture and…" Rukia paused for a moment as Ichigo came down the stairs. He looked like Hell; his mind was probably spent the time since she was gone to blame himself. She sighed and looked straight at Ichigo, she wasn't going to hide the truth from him. "They've ordered her immediate a capture…alive or dead…"

Ichigo clenched his fists, "So that's how it's gonna be…they're not even going to find a way to help her?"

"Ichigo, Inoue already tried to fight the darkness taking over her, if it is possible to bring her back alive then we will but…"

"So what, if she's too far gone we're supposed to take her life…"Ichigo glared at the small soul reaper but she didn't meet his gaze. Karin, Yuzu and Isshin didn't look at the angry teenage boy. "This is Inoue, we're talking about…we can't just let her fight this alone…"

Rukia sighed, "You don't know what it was like for her…"

"What are you talking about," Ichigo was angry. How dare they talk to him like that, make him feel even more inadequate and irrelevant. "If you guys knew something was going on with her, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you guys trust me enough to be there for her? Did you guys ever think even though I didn't have my powers, I still wanted to be there for her?"

Isshin silently admitted they did not consider his feelings. Then again he made no notion to care for her any deeper than just a friend. He also knew it was Orihime herself that requested that Ichigo not be informed about her internal battle. It never did really occur to anyone that Ichigo should've been informed. No one really had the heart to break the promise they made to the bubbly healer. "Ichigo, she made us all promise to not tell you…"

"What? Why would she think that," Ichigo felt his heart clench, "Did she not trust me?"

"Ichi-nii…" Karin spoke softly causing her older brother to look at her. "She didn't want to be a burden to you, that's what she said. She didn't want to be depending on you all the time…that she would be fine and that she could do this on her own…she made us all promise…"

Ichigo felt as if a knife had been plunged into him, _How could she think that? She was never a burden…she didn't have to do this alone…why Inoue…_

The lights began to flicker and causing everyone to stand on guard. Ichigo stood battle ready as did Rukia. They both sensed a hollow's presence nearby. Isshin stood in front of his daughters as the lights finally flickered out. A loud crash was heard and they all ran upstairs, the feeling was coming from Ichigo's room. Ichigo rushed in to see a woman's body dressed in black searching through his room. Ichigo was able to yell at the intruder when the woman looked up, Ichigo felt his heart stop as did Rukia. There standing before them dressed in a black outfit and hair now midnight black with a tint of purple and eyes no longer the soft gray but a deep gold. Ichigo saw her stare at him with a sadistic smirk.

"Inoue!"

"Eh? Inoue," Orihime responded but the voice no longer sounded like the once gentle healer. It was slightly deeper and darker, "Who's that? Or do you mean that weak girl I took over?"

"Inoue, this isn't you…" Ichigo feeling desperate to get his friend back; to get his Orihime back…Orihime laughed and held his neck in her hand. It was a rather tight grip and made him fall down to his knees, "In…o….ue…"

"Now be a good little boy and give me back those hairpins the weakling woman gave to you," Orihime smirked and traced his jaw line with her other hand. "After all, what use do you have for them anyway…"

"Inoue, stop this!" Rukia had her zapakuto ready and Orihime just 'Tch' at her. Rukia stared at the body that appeared to be her friends but the spiritual pressure she felt was no longer of Orihime Inoue. She had exited her gigai and didn't expect to see the healer so soon after her disappearance. "Inoue, that's Ichigo…he's your friend…you don't want to do this…"

"Oh," Orihime looked down at Ichigo to smirk. "He is rather handsome, I never knew what the girl saw in him besides his looks…but you're a soul reaper…I can get those hairpins from this boy later…I want you to open the door to Soul Society…"

"What?" Rukia stared at Orihime.

"Do I need to repeat myself, open the door to Soul Society…" Orihime's gold eyes stared at the petite soul reaper, "If you don't, I can't guarantee this boy's safety."

Rukia had been shell shocked by the demand but fortunate enough for her that Sado and Ishida showed up. Orihime looked over her shoulder to see the two men battle ready glaring at her. She growled, she was trying to reclaim the hairpins that the human part of her gave to Ichigo and now two men were standing in the very hole in the wall that was created for her to enter the room. She sighed and tightened her grip on Ichigo's throat. "More boys to come play with me, how deliciously entertaining…"

"Inoue…" Sado got a good look at the girl's face and his arm returned to normal. He could not hit her and Ishida did the same recalling his Quincy bow. The two men were torn and Orihime laughed.

"How delightful, Aizen-sama was wise in choosing this vessel for me," Orihime laughed. "Soul Reaper, open the gate to Soul Society or all of your lives will be mine…"

"In…o…ue…"

Orihime looked at Ichigo with an arched eyebrow. "You look like you would be fun to play with, I think I'll wait on those hairpins…but Aizen-sama wants her power, so make sure to take good care of them till I come back, eh?"

Ichigo wanted to say more but her grip on his neck was too strong. Her eyes weren't the same eyes that use to look at him with concern and affection; they were filled with emotions that did not belong to his Orihime. He saw her gaze on Rukia expecting her to open a gate for her. It would not be that easy since Orihime's body was still human. Also Ichigo knew the moment she steps into Soul Society they will try to kill her. He didn't want her to go; he wanted to talk to her…if only he could just talk to her. She was becoming impatient as her face turned into a scowl as Rukia held her ground. She hadn't moved from her spot holding her zanpakuto at Orihime. Rukia was torn between orders and her heart, this was her friend…at least the body was. Orihime threw Ichigo to the ground and he was trying to get some air back in his lungs.

"Kuchiki-san…" Orihime said softly, "If you want that pretty boy to live, you will open that gate…" Her voice for a moment sounded like her, Ichigo turned as Sado and Ishida came to help their friend. "Well, sense none of you want to help me, I guess I need to force my way into Soul Society…eh? Oh, I'm sure Urahara-san wouldn't mind helping me…" With that she was gone from their sight. The four friends all stood there in silence waiting for Ichigo to say something. He didn't say a word as he slowly stood up and looked at the hole in his wall. His hand went into his pocket and let out a sigh of relief. There in his hands were Orihime's hairpins. He placed them back into his pocket and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Let's go…we need to stop her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you next chapter!


End file.
